vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Coco Adel
Summary Coco Adel is a member of Team CFVY. She is first seen in "Field Trip," after returning from fighting the Grimm. Coco appears to be very confident; her self-assurance is expressed in the very way she struts down the battlefield. Her experience with Grimm has been consistent enough that their appearance no longer fazes her. She is confident enough in her team that she holds Velvet Scarlatina back from combat when she tries to unleash her weapon. She is also seen slapping Fox Alistair on his bottom as she compliments his performance. Given her attire and her reaction to the Grimm's destruction of her "favorite clothing store," fashion seems to be strongly integrated into her personality. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with Hype Name: Coco Adel Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Beacon Academy student, Huntress-in-training, Leader of Team CFVY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Empowerment (Via Semblance), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+, (At least comparable to Ruby Rose and Yatsuhashi Daichi, Casually stomped a Beowolf), Large Building level with Hype (Significantly increases the power of anything she uses as a weapon. When used on Gianduja the gun can easily tore apart giant Nevermores and Death Stalkers) Speed: Hypersonic (Dodged Emerald Sustrai's bullets and is somewhat above Team RWBY, including Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Was able to stagger and bat away a Beowolf with her blows) Durability: Building level+ (Took hits from Emerald and Mercury), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with handbag. Hundreds of meters with Gianduja Standard Equipment: Handbag/Gatling gun Intelligence: As a Second-Year Huntress-in-Training, Coco is skilled in all manners of combat, deftly wielding her handbag and casually beating giant Beowolves into submission and temporarily holding her own against professional assassins Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai (albeit while they were holding back and fighting non-lethally to maintain their cover). She is also able to casually tote around and use her gatling gun, easily mowing down hordes of Grimm and cleanly tearing two Giant Nevermores in two and causing to the third to be crushed under the weight of its compatriot's corpses. Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gianduja:' Gianduja is Coco Adel's weapon of choice. First seen in "Field Trip," the weapon takes the form of an ordinary handbag adorned with studs and an ammo belt for a shoulder strap. During "Breach," the shoulder strap has been removed. It transforms, expanding into a "concealed" brown and gold, six-barreled Gatling gun. The firepower of this weapon is devastating enough to take on a swarm of Grimm, destroy a Death Stalker, and take out three giant Nevermores in short order. Because the amount of weight that is concealed in the handbag, it can be used as a powerful blunt weapon as well. *'Semblance: Hype:' Coco's Semblance, Hype, allows her to use her Aura to increase the effects and power of weapons and Dust. She uses this to power the effect of her weapon’s bullets, exponentially amplifying their raw power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RWBY Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Hunters Category:Energy Users Category:Gun Users Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Internet Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 8